yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Shingetsu
| romaji name = Shingetsu Rei | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Shining | japanese voice = Satoshi Hino }} Rei Shingetsu is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is an exchange student to Heartland Middle School, and a huge fan of Yuma Tsukumo. Shingetsu has his own catchphrase "think positive" (よかれと思って Yokare to Omotte). He soon becomes Yuma's new friend, but has shown displaying questionable actions and is more than he lets on. He then reveals himself as a "Barian's Guardian" with a task of defeating the evil Barians. Design Appearance Shingetsu has fair skin, purple eyes, and bulbous spiked, orange hair with bangs curls around his face. He has a very unique Duel Gazer, larger than a normal Duel Gazer with a large red lens and a black head gear that wraps around his head. As a first year student, he wears the first-year male uniform of Heartland Middle School, a white shirt with red-lined sleeves and collar, a red tie, blue pants, and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Rei has very cheerful and loud exterior, which makes others seems exasperated by it. He also very friendly and eager-to-please, but tends to rush recklessly into things and is quite clumsy. Although he usually has good intentions, Rei tends to cause problems or make things worse. , something that Flip and Caswell Todoroki pointed out. Rei has a strong admiration, and an albeit fan-boyish personality towards Yuma Tsukumo, since he knew that Yuma won the World Duel Carnival, and even refers to Yuma as the "crown jewel" of Heartland Middle School and Heartland City. He treats Yuma with the utmost respect and is eager to do things for Yuma that will please him, such getting him a Duel with pro-Duelist Daisuke Katagiri or voting for Yuma as new class representative of their class. He even wishes to join the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club when he learns the club supports Yuma in his adventures. Underneath Rei's happy-go-lucky and clumsy exterior, he was shown to be more serious and mysterious than others might think. He was seen secretly observing Yuma from afar when others are not during any Duel he had with the Barian World's brainwashed minions. Rei is also perceptive, he was the first to perceive Aika Hanazoe's malicious intentions, and this allowed him not to be affected her power when she made his friends unconscious. He appeared to want to keep this side hidden from others as he pretended to be unconscious until Aika, Yuma and Rio Kastle left the room and he pretended not to have seen Aika and Rio's Duel. Even when he sensed that his friends might be in danger, Shingetsu did not take an active role to warn them or notify anyone, and just watched as things played out. In truth, Rei is a Barian and a "Barian's Guardian", which is similar to being a police officer of the Barian World, and displayed a more mature side of himself. He revealed this to Yuma and asked him to keep it a secret as he needed to maintain his cover. Although his outward persona was an act, Rei is genuinely kind and friendly to others. Although, Rei takes his job very seriously and can be stern when doing his job. In public, Rei speaks using the boyish "boku", but Rei actually uses the more formal "watashi" to address himself and has a deeper voice. Etymology Shingetsu's first name means "zero", which can be related to the "Numbers". His last name's literal meaning is "true moon".The word "Shingetsu" can also come from the word "shining" or "enlightenment," referring to the type of Deck he uses in Duels. Biography After the Duel between Yuma Tsukumo and Fuma, Shingetsu observes everyone celebrating from an upper window, and then smiles. While running to school, Shingetsu accidentally crashes into Yuma on his way, and when he realized it Yuma, Shingetsu was excited to have met the champion of the WDC. When Yuma remarks about being late, Shingetsu refuses to let that happen to Yuma and forcefully dragged him through rather odd "shortcuts" to make it to school. Once they arrived at class, Shingetsu loudly announced their arrival and introduced himself as the new student of the class. Later, Shingetsu overhears Yuma wishing to Duel pro-Duelist Daisuke Katagiri and took upon the task of getting Yuma a Duel by himself. Once Shingetsu found Daisuke, he tried to make his request, but was shocked to find that he is brainwashed by the Barian World. Daisuke then Duels Shingetsu in hopes to find where Yuma lives, but Shingetsu refuses to give him any information and is brutally defeated. When Yuma arrived and Duels Daisuke, Shingetsu watched and cheered for Yuma as he wins. After the duel, Shingetsu quickly runs over to a tired Yuma to carry him to the infirmary on his back. Officially friends, Shingetsu then carries off Yuma while running, oblivious to Yuma's screaming. .]] When the class was electing a class president, Shingetsu nominated Yuma, and when Yuma won, Shingetsu voiced his congrats. During lunch, Shingetsu learns of the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club from Yuma's friends and asked Bronk Stone for membership. They are interrupted by Caswell Todoroki, who has been assigned "Special Disciplinary Commander", and are shocked when he starts to enforce rules upon the school. Later, Shingetsu secretly watched Yuma Duel against Mamoru Jinguji by the gym pool with a concerned look. After Yuma wins, Shingetsu accepts Caswell's apologies and is later seen with Yuma talking about relinquishing his position as class president to Caswell. . After school one day, Shingetsu was walking with Yuma and his friends when Chitaro Ariga asked Yuma to be his model for his manga, with Shingetsu expressing excitement for Yuma. Later, Shingetsu tagged along with Yuma and Tori Meadows to visit Rio Kastle at the hospital, bringing fruits and snacks for Rio, but Tori reminded him that Rio couldn't eat since she was unconscious at the time. They encountered Shark and was shocked to hear that his sister was missing. When a Barian-brainwashed Chitaro appeared and challenged Shark to a Duel, Shingetsu watched and cheered Shark on. As Shark was losing due to Chitaro threatening Rio, Shingetsu goes along with Yuma to search for Chitaro's sketchbook in hopes to find his weakness. At school, Shingetsu and Yuma found Chitaro's manga about his Duel and informed Shark over his Duel Gazer that it ends with Shark losing and Rio not being saved. As Yuma urged Shark to continue Dueling for his sister, Shingetsu watched the rest of the Duel over Yuma's Duel Gazer and was happy Shark won in the end. When Rio came back to school, Shingetsu ate lunch with her, Yuma, and the rest of his friends while listening to her talk about her brother. Later, Shingetsu watched as Rio easily defeated a number of clubs and was amazed by her skills. When Rio was invited to the Ikebana Club, Shingetsu came along with his friends and met the leader, Aika Hanazoe. As Aika talked to them, Shingetsu was the first to sense that there was something wrong with her. When Aika used her power to make everyone unconscious, Shingetsu appeared to be affected, but was really pretending to be asleep. Rei maintains this facade and secretly listens to Aika revealing her trap to get Yuma and Shark's "Numbers" for the Barian World. When Yuma and the girls went outside, Shingetsu watched Rio Duel against Aika from the window. After Rio won and they walked home together, Shingetsu feigned ignorance about not being awake until after Rio won, and was amused to find out that Rio was afraid of cats. One day on the way to school, Shingetsu chased after Yuma, who was racing with Bronk, and pleading with him to wait for him. During Alit's failed attempts to woo Tori, Shingetsu accompanied Yuma through the transitions, one involving nearly drowning due to Yuma's forcing him to jump into the school's pool. When Yuma found a note on his desk, Shingetsu popped out from under him and told Yuma it was a note of a challenge, startling Yuma in the process. While Yuma Dueled Alit on top of the roof, Shingetsu went to find Tori and explained what Yuma was doing for her. They arrived to the roof after Yuma won against Alit, and witness the two formed a friendship. One day after school, Shingetsu made an innocent suggestion to have a mascot girl for the Super Secret Number Cards Investigation Club. At first, Shingetsu though Tori should be it, since he thought she was Yuma's "girlfriend", but then realized that Tori can't Duel and therefore can't be the mascot, incidentally causing a fight between her and Cathy Catherine. Shingetsu rushed outside to get Yuma and take to the classroom to stop the fighting, explaining the situation to him. Although Yuma and Shingetsu tried to calm everybody down, their friends and Rio's arguing became worse and they refuse to speak to one another the next day. While walking home, Shingetsu tried to cheer Yuma up by offering to Duel him, and they are met by Gilag. Shingetsu and Yuma listened to Gilag suggesting they hold a "Sports Duel Tournament" to help their friends make up, which they agreed to. During the tournament, Shingetsu acted as the announcer for each round and helped Gilag referee the events. Before the final round, Shingetsu expressed happiness that their friends made up with each other, and then became suspicious when Gilag arranged a Duel between Yuma and Tori's teams, but he does not do anything about it. On the "Baseball Field", Shingetsu continued to be the announcer and watched the Duel from the stands with his friends. When Tori Summoned her "Chaos Xyz: Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", he showed visible concern, but was happy that Yuma was able to defeat the girls and cheered when he won. between Kite and Misael.]] One day after school, Rei walked home with Yuma and Tori and asked Tori why Yuma seemed so depressed. Later, Shingetsu went into the woods after Kite Tenjo took Yuma's place to Duel against Misael and stayed hidden in the trees to watch. After the Duel, Shingetsu paid a visit to a hospitalized Yuma, and was slightly scared of Kari Tsukumo after seeing her scold Yuma. Once Yuma was discharged from the hospital, Shingetsu waited for him to come by so they can go to school together, but then they were approached by many Barian-brainwashed Duelists from their school. Yuma, who was worried about his safety, told Shingetsu to run, but they were surrounded at the Heartland pier. Luckily, Shark, Tori and Rio came to help them fight off the Duelists. While Yuma and others were defeating the minions, Shingetsu became brainwashed by Gilag as well and grabbed Yuma from behind. Holding Yuma in place, Shingetsu and the Duelists were going to finish Yuma off, Alit appeared and defeated them, thus freeing them all from Barian's control. As he regained consciousness, Shingetsu's left eye glowed red when Alit revealed his alliance with the Barian World. When Alit and Yuma started to Duel, Shingetsu intensely watched the Duel with his friends. A few days later, Rei and Yuma tried to find a shortcut to school together, only to be chased down on the way by a group of dogs. The two arrived at school late, exhausted and slightly injured, Rei apologized as he thought that it the best way for them to go to school that way. When Caswell and Flip commented how Rei's intentions never did any good, he apologized again, but Yuma told him it's fine and Rei burst into tears of happiness. Flip and Caswell then commented that Rei and Yuma are a good combo of friends. The next morning, Rei met up with Yuma, who wanted to ask him a question about Alit. Rei interrupted Yuma by telling him he found the shortest way to school and asked Yuma to trust him. After school, Rei found out that Gilag challenged Yuma to a Duel and he was to bring Rei along too. Rei confronted Tori and Bronk, and they told him that Yuma didn't want him to be involved and kept it a secret from him, but Rei still wanted to go. Frustrated and crying, Rei stated that he knew he would get in the way since he was timid and not very skilled at Dueling, but he still wanted to go because Yuma was his friend. Following Tori and Bronk, Rei pleaded with Yuma to let him join the Duel, Yuma agreed as along Rei doesn't overdo it. Rei made many blunders throughout the Duel, which resulted in the rapid depletion of his and Yuma's Life Points. Once again, Rei apologized for making Yuma protect him. As the Duel continued, Rei started to play seriously and protected Yuma from Gilag. He finally revealed his secret by throwing "Rank-Up Magic - Limited Barian's Force" to Yuma, who uses it to change "Number 39: Utopia" to "Number C39: Utopia Ray V". They then shortly win the Duel and Rei told Yuma he is the "Barian's Guardian", but told him be to be quiet about it in front Bronk and Tori. At night, Rei explained his mission to Yuma and asked him to keep this a secret from everybody else. He then told Yuma that he would be his "subordinate" from now and watched nervously as Yuma nearly fell off the roof. At school, Rei and Yuma searched the old gym that Gilag and Alit had used as their hideout, only to find they are not there. He and Yuma talk where they could be before snapping at him and remind Yuma that its important for him as the "Barian Guardian" to find them. Later, Rei accompanied Yuma to the infirmary when he was worried about Astral and witnesses the Emperor's Key suck Yuma inside. Once Yuma came out, Rei saw Number 96: Dark Mist giving a warning and listen to Yuma explained what happened, which seems to worry Rei. Deck Rei plays a "Shining" Deck, which focuses on low Level and low ATK monsters with effects, which inflict effect damage in combination with destruction effects. Rei hides his true Dueling prowess from his opponents at first, then surprises them with his traps and various strategic maneuvers later on. He is also willing to take losses to maintain his clumsy public persona. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters